The story that wanted t o be told
by BibiLovesME
Summary: 14 years have past and now Kagome InuYasha Sango and Miroku are about to finsh High School , whaty is to came after then do, but before they can start to plan for the future something happnes........
1. Ch 1 Just a liitle game before dinner

**The Story wanting to be told**

**By:BibiLovesMe**

**summary** 14 years have past and now Kagome InuYasha Sango and Miroku are about to finsh High School , whaty is to came after then do, but before they can start to plan for the future something happnes that is out of no where, kagome finds a book that wholes alot more in it than some little bed time story if you have ever read InkHeart it's kinda like that but InuYasha forum but it's not the same all the way,)

_**I DON"T OWN INUYASHA! OR ANY OF THESE PPL**_

**Ch. 1 Just a liitle game before dinner...-**

"Final, I'm done! No more homework for the rest of the year! WWHOOOOO!" Kagome ran out of her room and into the living room.

"Kagome slow down!" her mother yeld, but is was too late

_**CRASH**_

_**SMASH**_

_**Borken...**_

"What did she break now..." InuYasha came into the room holding a big brown paper bag.

"Looks who's talking, Inu-Dropa! This is the frist thing that i have broken today, and aleast i didn't drop ever plate that i touch!" Kagome stood up and yeld right into InuYasha's face.

"Well alest I'm cuter than you!"

"Or so you think!" kagome smerkied

It had been almost 14 years sicne they had met and now InuYasha and Kagome we're almost out of school. Kagome was 1 year younger than InuYasha who was 19 (they put him into to school when he was 5 but truned 6 in 3nd month of school-year, so he is always older than everyone else by a year) had met one day when Kagome had gottan lost in the park..(that story will come up later)

"You really think that you are cuter then ME?" He wraped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, the best he could with bag in his other arm.

"Yes, i do, and who ever said you were cute? I really don't see" kagome giggled as she pushed out of his hugging arm and ran out the door.

_**"Come and get me InuYasha, you know that you want to!"**_

He put down the bag on the table next to the lamb that Kagome killed (crashed into when she enter, ran, into the room), and ran after her. "Sorry, but i can't stay, i have to go caught your datugher...again..."

"Go ahead honey, i know that she can't help it sometimes" Kagome's mother told InuYasha in a every loving motherly tone.

"We'll be back in time for dinner, i hope that you make our fav, that 3 meat casiroll!" InuYasha started to lick his lips at the thought of chicken turkey and beef all covered in a heavy tomatoe sauges that made his head spin.

While InuYasha filled his head with thoughts of the food that would be in his stomach in a few hours Kagome started to play game of Hide and sicke,

"Kagome, come on, you should really be helping your mom and clean up the mess you made, Kagome. Hello?"

:"I will as soon as you find me! I bet you can find me in the next 30 mins!" giggles left her lips as she ran behind a tree

"Oh, i see how it is! Alright, but i'm telling you i'll find you in 5 mins and have 25 to wast!" and with that InuYasha jumped up onto a tree branch

"I'm gonna get ya KAGOME HIGURASHI!" InuYasha couldn't help but smile as he thought of how Kagome would look when he snuck up behind her, oh how he love to see that pissed off look on her face after he scared her, he knew that all he had to do to make her happy with him was to wrap an arm around her and place his lips on hers. He saw her and jumped down sotfly without a sound at the rock behind her , he was about to grabe her by the waist, Kagome truned around and threw her arms around him, sending them both to the ground.

"You lose!" A little evil smile appared on Kagomes lip, and InuYasha became nevese, Kagome only put on that smile when InuYasha has to do a very emerassing task for her, and he knew that he had to act fast or he might have to prade around the whole town in a pink tu tu and hole up a sign that says :

"Kagome is Master of me and i was a boy doggy so now i have to hold up this sign..."

He sat up and rolled Kagome on the ground so that his body was on top of her in a very arosing position, leaned his head close to hers lying on the ground, grabed her wrist gently and brought her hands up abover her head, Kagome blushed , there was a small line of pink spread across her cheeks,

"You were saying something about me losing? What in the world would make you come up with a thought like that?"

With that said he let go one of her hands and than wraped his figures around the other and kissed her softly on the lips...

A/N: i know that this was a very short and cute chapter, it's just to get things started off, that it! Well this is my frist really fanfic on InuYasha, well all together is is my first really fanfic,i hope that this chapter is ok for you guys, things will get hotter in the next few chapters so just hold on and bare with me, i started writting this story while i'm sick so the chapter that follows might sound a little out there, and the setting of the story isn't in Kagome time of InuYasha, it kinda a mix of both , you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to come up...


	2. Chapter 2 Going into the past

**Ch. 2 Going into the past**

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" kagome whisper as inuyasha pulled his lips away from hers,

"What i've always wanted to, so don't acted surpirised," he rested his head on her chest,

"So this is what you where talking about, just laying here with me, here, behind the tree,..."

"Yeah, just like this...i want to stay like this forever..." he cuddled closer to her,

"InuYa-" their lips met once again, this time InuYasha let his lips rest on Kagomes a little longer than **before**...

**if you read towards the end of the ch, it's kinda funny!**

---------------------------------------------------

**Kagome PVO **

( most part but ends in the middle)

**--- FLASHBACK---**

"Kagome, kagome, KAGOME!"...14 years ago today InuYasha found me... the funny thing is that he really did FIND me, see this is how is all happned...

(14 years earlyer)

"Kagome, kagome, we have to go, KAGOME!" my mother kept saying that every 10 mins, making me have to run to her , well ever 10 mins. She had took me to the park so me and my bother could spend sometime together with other kids and not kill each other, well my mother (bless her heart) has this thing where she says that it's time for us to go and then the next min she says never mind and tell me to go back to play, she would end up just talking to someone and we would just wait till she called for us again.Well one day, we went to the park to have a fun fill day, and unknow to me it would become the one of the greatest days of my life...

"Alright, now Kagome, you go and play with your brother, Sota, carefull, mkae sure that he doesn't hurt him self,"

My mother kissed me on the forehead.

"ok, but i don't see why he can't just takecare of him self," I folded my arms and started to pout

"Kagome, your his older sister and he needs you, alright, now go play and be carefull..."

"Alright! I want to go on the swing! Come on Sota!" I grabed him by the hand and held towards swings, no one was playing there, so i knew that no one was going to start a fight, my bother had a temper, a really bad one and if he didn't get his way... well you can think about that for your self.

"Hey i'll talke this one, here Sota let me help you..." I picked him up and sat him down in one of the little kids swings,(he was only 1)

"Kagao, ah! wa!"

"Sota! Ewww, your getting me wet with your spit!"

"I want my mao!"

Mao was what sota called our mother, he was still young and and also called me Kagao, A/N, i know that there weird names but they just came out of nowhere so get use to it!

"i'll go get her just wait here..."

I knew that my mother wasn't going to come cause as she said this was her adult time with other adult mothers, so i went anyways hoping that she wouldn't get mad at me, she is a wounderfull woman, and i love her alot but there were times when she could become a really scary woman, and i was hoping that i wouldn't have to see that side of her today, as i walked over to where my mother sat with a tall thin woman, that hair was a little brown and long on the top, and undernith was a draker aswell long, but sudel tone of brown, she was a beauty, and i know that my mom was having a good time talking to her. Somthing about this woman was intersting to see, well i lived in a world where manying things were what you may call "intersing." I knew that i would be seeing this wooman again soon, not sure how i knew that maybe it was cause my mother was getting along with her so well that maybe she would invite her to tea one day and become good friends. But there was something more then that, something deeper, something that was undersiscrible, i feeling that my future had something to do with this woman, deep in thought i almost forgot why i was even staring at this woman, i had to get my mother so sota would stop figiting.

"Mother, i'm sorry that i'm bothering you about sota won't stop crying and i don't know what to do, he keeps saying that he wants you, not me, so could you please come and make him stop," I knew that my mother was upset that i had interupted her conversation with this woman that was a site to see, but all she was a mother of a young boy that she knew could be a handfull at times, she got up.

"Exsuse me, i'll be right back, Kagome you stay here and keep Mrs. compine, alright, i'll be right back.."

"Ok, sorry again that i interupted you and my mom, i hope that it's ok" i said in a low voice

" Oh, it's alright, to tell you the truth my son was the same way when his little brother was younger, but now that he is older my son can take care of his self, and his older borther doen't have to worry that much anymore! Do you understand?"

"i think..."

"I have 2 little boys, one is older then that other one. And when he was young he would always come to me the way you just did wiht your mother, and now that his little brother is older he doesn't come to me anymore, so when you get older your little brother will be older too, so you won't need to al;ways come to your mother when you to are older, but i think that your mother is hoping that when your older that you will still coem to her when you need something, and don't know what else to do!" Her voice was calm and gentel as she said all of this to me.

"Oh, i understand now! So when i get alot older i won't have to alway go to my mom when i need something, cool"

"Yes, but i think, that you'll still have to go to her sometimes,"

"Hey, you two, what have you been talking about sicne i left?"

"Nothing mom, i'll go play now!"

I ran off and went to go see Sota...

**-----End of Kagome PROV------**

"Your daughter is very bright, you know, and i think that she is going to make some man out there very happy one day, i've alway wanted a little girl, but i got 2 little full-of-engery boys,"

'Yes, she is a wounderful little girl, but sometimes i worry if she really is ok, her father died a year aog next month, and i don't know if she is ok or not,"

"Well i think that she will be fine, my sons' father died when they were young too, there a little bit older than your daughter, 2-3 years, not sure, but they have been threw alot, and i happy that they are happy, "

"They seem like wounderful little boys, maybe Kagome should meet them, do you think that it would be all right?"

"Of course! They would love to meet her, now, where are they, oh! Darlings! Come Here, please, Seesy, Iun!"

Two young boys that looked almost like twins were chasing a big fat cat that has a toiy car in it's mouth.

"Come back here you little sh-!"

"Watch what you say, if mom were to hear you i would be the one yo get in trouble, not you, so be quite!'

"Inu, sessy, please that poor little cat alone and come over here, **NOW**" her voice furm but gentel all around, she was a very nice woman, and had somewhat of a glow around her, that seem to make her more of a wounderful person to be around.

"Yes mother" the two boys stop where they where and ran up it her and Kagomes mother.

"I would like you to met Mrs.Higurashi, she is here with her daughter and son,"

Sessy stuck out his hand to her and she shook it solfly

"Hello, my name is Sessomario, but i like to be called Sessy,"

"Wounderful to meet you, and what is your name young man?"

"Man name is InuYasha, my mom calls me Inu, i don't really like it when she does."

"Well, InuYasha, i want you two to meet my son and daughter, there right over there playing on the sw-"

She looked up and to find that her son Sota was playing by him self on the swings, but Kgome, her young beautiful, but a handfull at times of a daughter was no where to be found.

"Kagome? Where did she go? Sota.."

Walking over to her son in a fast paset. She looked around to she if she saw her daughter off playing woth some other kids, but all she saw was a empty playground

"Sota, were is Kagome?"

"i don kno mao, shea go over thair!"

translation- I don't know mom, she went over there

sota pointed to a opening to the perks forset, that had many trails inside it for runners, it truned out that Kagome had seen a hurt little puppy walk into the overgrow of trees and followed it aso she could get it some help, she got lost in the process,

**-------Inside the forest----------**

Holding the hurt puupy that had fallen asleep in her arms, Kagome felt scared and confused at where she was or what to do.

"Mommy, sota! Where are you guys! Hello? snif Mommy, i'm scared! Please mom, i don't want to be alone!"

**-----back in the playground------**

"Kagome! Where are you!" Mrs.Higurashi was in a frantic stage at that momment, so many thoughts ran threw her head, what her daughter ok, was she cold, did she get hurt, was she alone, or had some one taken her, and never to be heared from again.

InuYasha looked up at the worryed woman that he had just met, and could see that she really loved her daughter, he had to do something to help, For you see InuYasha no matter how tough he may seem he always had a soft spot for little girls, especialy Kagome of whom he had alway loved to watch play around when every she came to the park with her mom,there where countless times he wanted to talk to her and play wioth her but he was to shy, she was so cute and all the others kids seem to flock to her everytime she came, and so he never stood a change in his mind. with a word he waled up to sota who was as well staring to cry, holding in his hand was one of Kagomes hair scurnshies that had fellen out when she was pushing him in the little kiddy swing.

"Hey, Sota can i please see that really fast, i'll give it right back" He voice soft and sweet, trying to confurt the young boy

"ok, here" tears staned his cheeks

InuYasha held the item in his hand , brought it to his nose and picked up Kagomes sent. Her smell was sweet and light, it made InuYasha a little bit litgh headed. Handing it back ot Sota, he ran off into the woods

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sessy was shocked that he borther would just run off like that

"I'M GOING TO FIND KAGOME! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER MOM CRY ANYMORE! I'LL BE BACK SOON!"

He's heart pounding, inuyasha fell to the ground secreathing for Kagome's sent.

"Wow, she got pretty far, i hope that i can find her before it get's dark" InuYasha was scared that if it got dark that she might get scared or hurt trying to get out of the forest

**------Back ot Kagome-------**

"Momm,y where are you, i wanna go home!" Tears sting her eyes, Kagome curled up under a larger tree, still holding the sicklittle puppy, he let put a small whimper

"oh, don't worry, i know that someone will be on their way to come get us!"

"Are-are you Kag-Kagome?" InuYasha slowly sat be side Kagome

"Ye-yes! Who are you?" Her voice shakey

"I'm InuYasha, your mom and borther are looking for you, i'm was helping, and i found you so now you can go home!" His voice soft and low, not to scare her anymore than she must have already been.

"_Your _ going to take me home? Hmm, that sounds nice" a small smile tugged at Kagome's lips as she looked at InuYasha.

"Well it would be your mom that takes you home, but maybe my mom will let us come over!" He retruned the smile, and at the thought of getting to spend more time with this girl that a sec ago was crying for her mother, and now was all happy, butterflies seem to be flying around like crazy in InuYasha gut, being this close to her, seeing her, talking to her, hearing her sweet little voice almost him go crazy.

"Come lets go, your mom is really worried about you, so is your little brother!" InuYasha stood up and shot a smile at Kagome.

"YEAH! Let's GO!" She grabed InuYasha's hand and started runing, havnig no clue where she was going

"Kag-KAGOME! WHERE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" He stoped where he was causeing Kagome to spring back to him when he stoped, she crashed into him making then both fall down on the ground.

"Ow! Oh! INUYASHA! Are you ok? Did i hurt you?" Her voice loud and scared

"Ah, i'm fine, just can you get off me for a sec?"

"oh, yeah! Sorry,"

"It's ok, are you ok? Your not hurt are you?"

Siting on her knees next to him Kagome had her hands on her knees and shoke her head side to side.

"Good, i'm glad" a large smile speared across his face.

"Thank you.." her tone low and calm.

"You-your welcome Kago-"

Before he could finish Kagome placed her lips on his cheek, and grabed his hand again.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked, see at how red he had gottan, he looked at her in the eye

"Oh, yeah, just, um..." with out another word said he leaned in and gentely placed his lips over hers in a soft little kiss, his first kiss, and Kagome's too. Pulling away from their kiss Kagome and InuYasha just looked into each other's eyes for a long time before InuYasha broke the silence,

"Come on your mom must be going crazy not knowing where you are!' She stood up and stuck out his hand for Kagome which with a small smile and blushing cheeks. He held her hand tightly and blushed when he saw her blushing, And before he knew what had happen Kagome's arms were around him, and her lips agaisnt his cheek,

"Kag-Kagome...hmm, i hope that my mom does say yes for us going to your house for a little bit!"

He couldn't think of anything else to say, but that, wraping his arms her, he squezzed her tightly.

**---END OF FLASHBACK---**

"InuYasha, why are you doing this _now_? You know that i'm in love with some one else" Kagome was playing around she wasn't in love with anyone else but him, and she knew it would fun to play with his mind for a little bit.

"WHAT!" His head shot up.

"He he, yes, InuYasha, there is another man! So much more pretter then you, and so much nicer, and he is so mu-" before she could finish her little discription InuYasha's lips cut her off.

"But can he kiss as good as i can? Oh and can he get you to wrap your arms around him while you kiss him because your sooooooooo into the kiss?" a smill on his lips, and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe we shoud go find out? "

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE SHOULD GO FIND OUT!"

**... NEXT TIME ON THE STORY JUST WAITING TO BE TOLD...**

As Kagome's little games go on InuYasha alot smater than he acts final gets the whole joke and plays along with Kagome, they have dinner at her house for the 4 time that week,

"Hey Inu, come we have homework to do, slacker" Kagome can't help but help to laught at that.

"Coming Kagome, "

They do their homwork, and play little mind games with eachother again go into better detail in next ch

And Kagome starts to feel something werid is going to happen, oh boy and does it ever!

A/N: Well i think that this was a good chapter


End file.
